Storage Closet
by Ambiguous Rose
Summary: Gin locks characters up in closets. Some random pairings. Some not so random ones.
1. Rating

_Disclaimer: Nope. Not mine. _

_A/N: Another strange thing from the mind that is Ambiguous Rose. I have two of these written, and have thought of a few more, and it shall be updated periodically, if it is enjoyed. _

**_Storage Closet_ **

**Chapter 1: Rating**

Gin decided that some people needed to have some alone time. So he snuck out of Las Noches and decided to lock some people up in a storage closet.

His first victims were Inoue Orihime and Ishida Uryuu.

Once he shut the door and locked it, he pressed his ear to the door and listened in.

"Ishida-kun, what happened?"

"I believe we have been locked it."

"What should we do?"

"I would suggest we wait. Someone will have to find us eventually."

There were a few minutes of silence. Then hushed noises, and the sound of a bucket falling over. There was a heavy sigh, ad then moaning. "Oooh…Ishida-kun…. that feels gooood….Mmm… more….mm…"

Gin's eyes went wide. This wasn't what he had expected. What an interesting turn of events!

The sounds continued for a few moments and his curiosity got the better of him. He cracked the door open and peeked inside, despite the fact that he was ruining his plan and cover.

Inoue was sitting on her knees and Ishida was massaging her shoulders.

_Moral: When you think something inappropriate is happening, check the rating._


	2. Scare

_Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. I wish I did._

_A/N: This moral is also from my one-shot: _**Fifteen Things You Learn in the Seireitei,**_ just so you know. Enjoy it. :-D_

**_Storage Closet_ **

**Chapter 2: Scare**

Gin decided that his second set of victims should be Unohana Retsu and Zaraki Kenpachi.

It was difficult to get them into the room, and once he did, he had to slam the door shut before they could escape.

At first all he heard was silence, than shouting. The shouting lasted for a minute, and then there was silence again. He frowned. What could the two Captains be doing in there?

Gin spun around when he heard shouting. "Ken-chan! Ken–chan! Where are you Ken-chan? Ken-chaaaaaaaannn?"

He blinked as a small, pink blur ran past him. _'Yachiru can't sense him?'_ he wondered in surprise.

She turned and saw him. "Fox-face!" she exclaimed. "Have you seen Ken-chan?"

He blinked again. She wasn't going to tattle on him…? "Want some candy, Yachiru?" he offered.

"Candy?" Yachiru perked up. "I want candy!"

He gave some to her and she stuffed it in her mouth. "Have you seen Ken-chan?" she asked through the food.

He nodded, and pointed at the door.

Yachiru giggled, swallowed and then opened it.

Zaraki was against a wall, rocking back and forth in the fetal position.

Unohana looked at Yachiru. "Hello Yachiru." She turned to Zaraki, "You are coming for your monthly physical _willingly_ soon, right Zaraki-taichou?"

Kenpachi nodded and whimpered.

Unohana patted the pink haired Vice-Captain on the head as she walked out, and handed her a lollipop.

_Moral: Sometimes the scariest people in the world are those we trust with our lives. _


	3. On Top

_A/N: I'm going to blame this on my very, very, very, perverted friends. Despite the fact they had nothing to do with it, they have everything to do with it. They have polluted my mind!_

_Warning: This implies a lot more than the other two. To some this won't be bad, but to anyone who doesn't like to be surprised, it is a little more "M" rated than the others._

ENJOY!

**_Storage Closet_**

**Chapter 3: On Top**

Gin laughed to himself as he snuck through the hallways of Karakura High School. His next set of victims promised to be interesting.

"You IDIOT! You only needed to hit the stupid Hollow ONCE! It was dead!"

"Shut up Midget! I didn't notice!"

"You stupid Strawberry! Pay attention…next….CHAPPY!"

Gin laughed. He had to admit to himself, his plan was ingenious!

"Rukia, what's that demented bunny plushie doing in a storage closet?"

Gin peeked out of the window that was on the door from which he stood. Kurosaki was…almost there! The Strawberry was inside the closet. He quietly opened his door, and slammed the closet shut, listening to the satisfying 'click' of the lock.

"EEK!"

Someone, Ichigo presumably, pounded on the door. "Open this back up! Now! Keigo, if that's you… So help me… when I get out of here…"

"Ichigo! We're trapped! We're going to die!"

"Don't be stupid, midget, we're not going to die. We just got licked in. I'm sure someone will let us out soon…"

"We're going to suffocate! We're going to die!"

A pause,

"Since when did you even breath, midget?"

"Since we got locked in a closet." There was silence. Then- THWAP- "Don't call me a midget!"

Suddenly it sounded like a box fell over. "Ow!"

Then, again there was silence. Complete, utter silence.

After a moment, however, there was the sound of more things falling over.

Gin had a bit of a sense of déjà vu when he began to hear the sounds of soft whispers and moans.

The former captain was able to fight his curiosity until he heard a growl, almost feral sounding.

Eyes wide, he crept over to the door, and opened it softly. Something white flew at him. Shocked, he peeled the shirt off his face, and found himself staring at Kurosaki Ichigo and Kuchiki Rukia in a very, very, _very_ interesting position.

Gin shut the door again, a lecherous grin climbing onto his face.

What a story for dinner.

_Moral: Strawberries and Midgets go together about as well as water and vinegar; one is always going to end up on top._


End file.
